The Black Night
by Anime-Angel93
Summary: Summary: Mikan is a young teenager who is wanted for her special powers. Natsume is a teenager whose power is to dangerous for society's liking. What will happen if those to fall for each other in a accidental meeting?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Mikan is a young teenager who is wanted for her special powers. Natsume is a teenager whose power is to dangerous for society's liking. What will happen if those to fall for each other in a accidental meeting?

Chapter 1  
The Normal Day Cylcle

Mikan pov.

So there I was, like always running for my life. I have been doing this since I was a little tot. I can hear them not far away and my heart was pouding loudly as I ran, knowing if I'm caught it means captivity, which also ment i'll be use as an slave for the rest of my life. Not knowing where I'm going I contiue to run for my life. The Black night wasn't much help, there was so light from the moon.  
"Ugh.. Why does it have to be a new moon tonight." I muttered under my breathe. Everything in my sight was a blur due to no light in sight. I was completly exhausted from running but I couldn't stop now. I triped over something crashing into a river. The water felt colder than ice but refreshing to my acheing body. I didn't want to move I layed there in the river not wanting to make a sound that will aroused the attention of my near by bounty hunters. I can hear them not far behind. I only wished they just give up on me.

"Over there isn't that the one known as the Black Cat?" They mummbled. I was paying attetion kind of ease dropping to findout what or who they were talking about. Then all of the sudden there was a lot of fire.  
"Sh**... " I mummbled under my breathe realizing the flames will give away my hiding spot away, I got up and started running only to hear them start yelling out there they go right over there. I hid up in a tree just barely able to catch my breathe only to see crisom red eyes that looked sleepy like a cats, look at me from another tree. I backed up against the tree and hoped I wasn't seeing what I was thinking I was seeing. No, there is no way they could have caught up with me that fast, there is no way. I was cursing at my self in my head. Mikan, your so dumb you let them catch you.  
"Don't worry I am not one of them." The owner of the crisom eyes replied in a hush tone. I looked up my hazel eyes clearing showing that i'm terrified and shocked. The owner of the crimson eyes moved right next to me and muttered." Hush and don't move." I froze and held my breathe I could figure out the owner was a male by his slightly musky smell and the tone of his voice. and his grip over my mouth. The figures walked past us mummbling that they will send a search party for us in the morning and walked back towards the direction they came. The boy didn't take his hand off my mouth till the figures was completely gone.

"W-what the hell.." I muttered.  
"Sorry." He retorted and rolling his eyes.  
"State who you are and your bussiness here." I demanded not daring to let my guard down in front of this brave stranger who dared a threat still to me.  
"Hyuuga Natsume, same as you I asume since they are both after us. You're turn to explain your self." I looked at him with a stotic face but it didn't matter since we could barely see each other.  
"Sakura Mikan, I am wanted for something." I mummbled and looked away. I started to notice that day break is coming soon. " Its almost day break we should start moving." He nodded and we both jumped out of the tree. I could now start to make out his features thanks to the light starting to show he wasn't that bad looking he wore a black musscle tank with black camo baggy shorts, his hair was a raven color and he had piercing on his ear. He had some musscles i had to admit it he was freaking gorgcious.

"Umm, Polka dots want me to carry you?" I looked at him wondering where he got the name polka dots then i realize i was waring a white shirt with a polka dotted bra. I blushed.

" P-pervert..." He smiled and took off his shirt and gave it to me. I almost fainted seeing his chizzled chest and abbs I could swear I was drooling as I gawked at his beaty. "t-thanks..." I mummbled as I finally regaining my self from my lala moment. He gave me a stotic look.  
"lets go, there is a hot spring not that far from here and you need a bath badly." He looked at me teasing me. I gave a him a hmp as a response I wasn't going to argue with him there i had mudd every wear and I was sweaty and most likely disgusting looking and not the best smelling.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Author note: Suppp. I hoped you enjoyed the last chapter. I am going to do a pov. switch like my other stories except this pov. switch is switching every chapter like it was mikan's pov. in chapter one this is chapter 2 with natsume's pov. Then chapter 3 will be mikan's again and so and so on. I am trying to challenage my self so bare with me :) SO ON WITH THE SHOW MY LOVELY VIEWERS ;D lovvvv yewwwwz I eat reviews up they inspire me so no flames! D: CAUSE FLAMES HURT PEOPLE! CAUSE FLAMES ARE FIRE AND FIRE IS HOT AND BURNS STUFF SO YEA I DONT LIKE BEING BURNED AND I HOPE YOU DONT EITHER SO NO FLAMES THXXXX ;D

Natsume's pov.

I don't know whats wrong with me but when I was around her it was hard not to open up to her dense air-head personality and I wanted to relax around her and finally let my guard down, but I knew it was the wrong thing to do. Specially when we barely know each other. So i kept my stotic face up even though I was smiling inside because, she was walking head of me with my shirt on I couldn't fight the thoughts running through my head she really looked amazing in my shirt I just, ugh... I can't explain it. It's like I really enjoy being around her and the fact she was in my clothes and ugh! THIS IS SO ANNOYING I DONT KNOW WHAT I AM SAYING! I feel like I no longer know my own thoughts anymore.. What's wrong with me?! She's pretty and why were they chasing her? ugh! All this thinking is giving me a headque!  
"Natsu."  
"Natsu."  
"NATSUME FUCKING HYUGGA!"  
"ugh" I looked up to see a very anoyyed face. Damm she was so beautiful when she is flustered the red in her face complemted her skin very well i must say she wasn't that bad looking and her breast didn't look like something you would laugh at she was maybe a size large C or a small D I couldn't really see that well. "What is it, ugly polka doted pig?" I just love teasing her and see her get mad plus thats the only way I can be amused.  
"W-WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!" Her brow twitched, man I was loving this it was a very long time and what I mean long time I mean it feels like the age of dinosaurs was the last time I felt at peace, little did I know I was starting to crack phycally my stotic face was breaking into a smile that turn into a cheek grin which made her look so puzzled and i started chuckling I couldn't help it her face I just couldn't stop my self from laughing she was so adorible at that moment I let my guard down only for a moment I let my self enjoy this moment.  
"What's so funny?"The fact that she already forgot she was mad at me, just only added to my amusement.  
"You're so stupid I almost pitty you." I sayed grabing her wrist pulling her close to me while wearing a smirk on my face. Her face got so red I wasn't sure if she was blushing from the close distance we were in or from rage of the fact I just called her stupid. She sighed and started pouting.  
"N-natsume y-your a meanie" She pouted like a five year old it was so childish that I tried to stay away from a girl who acted like this cause I hated it when they did this it was not attractive except this time it wasn't maybe cause she pulled it extremely well she looked and acted the part really well. I started to think she could be my loli any day but I shouldn't be thinking these adult thought cause I don't want to take away her innocents but something was really buging so badly that I had to ask.  
"Are you a virgin?" She looked at me her face was red as a tomatoe and her hazel eyes were wide.  
"Pevert!" she squeled covering her self up while flustered really badly. I'll take that as a yes she was defintly a virgin she just had to be. Cause she acted to innocent for her own good.  
"Wanna take a bath with me?" I was only joking just to tease her.  
"NO PEVERT" She squeled and shoved me only to trip and land on top of me. I was enjoying this. Its been years since I enjoyed life it felt peacefull and full of hope then the dark and deary world view I have been having till I met her. I didn't know that this was only the beging of Mikan's impact on me. Compared to the future things that occur this is only a scratch thats not even that visible to the eye.


	3. Chapter 3 (preview)

Cate: Thx people for da reviews ;D

Natsume: hpm. you guys really like this freak? *points at cate*

Cate: Hey I am not a freak I perfer to be called Anime expert (hint hint). :3

Natsume:*face palms* what ever i am out of here cause i think she might be contagious. =.='' ja bakas..

Cate: hentai, baka! *yelling at natsume then looks at the crowd* gomenn for Natsu-kun he can be well you know when he doesn't spend the night at mikan's house. so any ways on with the show, shall we? :3

Natsume: I HEARD THAT CATE! *starts a fire in the palm of in his hand*  
Cate: JA, MINNA-SAN! *running for my life*

Chapter 3 

Mikan pov.

"Ugh...", I yelled flustered. Why is Natsume so confusing. Like seriously he acts so childish, then he wants to be like a rock the next minute. Which is side is the real Natsume. He is quite perverted and has the cutest smirk that fits his physical features very well. Mikan, you shouldn't be thinking this way... H-he is just a-a aquantince of yours, a stranger but you are being to dense. Keep your guard up.. H-hotaru where are you when I need to be hit with your baka gun. (Baka = Idiot) I woke up on a bed for the first time in years I almost forgotten what I left behind when my parents died and my hunting started. I sighed as I rolled over snuggling into something I thought was a pillow...Man was I ever so wrong...This so called pillow was quite hard but comforble and smelled alittle musky but not the bad musky smell and was really warm. I was quite content with this pillow till the pillow... Talked.  
"hmm polka, your heavy get off.." My face went bright red and a face of horror was defiently on my face when i squeled and fell off the bed only to be glared at by a very annoyed sleepy natsume. "Loud much?" he grummbled rubing his temples like he had a headque.  
"P-pervert!* I squeled covering my self and pointing my index finger at him.

Cate: Sorry this is just a tease preview of the chapter. So review and tell me what else i should add on to the chapter cuz im lost 3


	4. Chapter 4

Cate: hey guys sorrry for the extremely late update. My internet was being in Natsume's words Bitch.  
Hope you enjoy this update. :)

Ch. 4

Natsume pov.

Mikan was laying on me. Man why did I tell her to get off. Ugh, it felt to good. Dammit, Natsume get a hold of yourself its not like she is your girlfriend or something. I know she is quite attractive and all but you don't need these kind of distractions in your life. Remember you are darkness and she is light and you know what happens when light gets involved with darkness and travels to deep into the abyss it eventually goes out only to never shine again. You don't want her to get hurt, do you? You know it will cause you more pain to know it's your fault she no longer smiles those warm dense smiles of hers.  
"Y-you are such a pervert!", she squeaked. Me being already annoyed from arguing with myself, stood up and pinned her down to the floor. "If you don't shut up and stop calling me a pervert, I'll show you what a pervert is. She gawked at me trembling slightly and nodded while she gulped nervously. I wasn't satisfied and not fully awake mentally leaned closer to her face so close that our breathes were able to mix with each other. Her face redden even more she started to hold her breathe. I was staring in her amber orbs admiring how they looked so bright and cozy compared to my rough crimson bloodstained eyes that were not as open and warm as hers.  
"Na-nastume.." she finally attempted to stammer out. She slowly tries to sit up but I still had my grip on her wrist and my weight on her bottom half so she was still pinned by me and I couldn't help but constantly look at her plump pink lips and wonder what they would taste like and how they would feel like against mine. I also wonder How soft they would be. Slowly my body started rebelling against my will and my face started to become closer till they were just a inch apart. Just one sudden moment our lips would touch. My closes and my face moves and finally closes the gap between us. Once our lips met I felt something I didn't and still don't know how to subscribe. Like static electricity, no like I said its not describable how I felt when our lips met. I open my eyes to see her close her and kiss me back. This kiss started out innocent but eventually turned into a battle for dominance as our we started to explore each others mouth with our tongues but I refused to let her have her way. We ended our kiss just to let our lungs get much needed oxygen so we could function properly. I finally let her up and she glanced at me and blushed and looked away. I smirked when I saw her cross her legs and fidget slightly annoyed and something else. I don't really know why I kissed her, or why it felt so extremely good. All I could comprehend was I wanted to do that again.

Even after I took a shower to completely calm myself the image of her eyes slightly open and her mouth parted slightly letting me nibble and suck the outer part of her soft lips. Dang it! This isn't like me at all I never savor so type of things and burn it into my memory. So why is it happening now? I felt annoyed that of all the people I have kissed she is the only one I remember the most. I groaned as I saw her laying on the bed her hair damp and she was fast asleep looking so innocent, her shirt clung to her body for seems dear life, her pants would've been better if she turned them into shorts for all the holes in them were so bad that half her pants leg on one side barely below the start of her thigh the pants leg was only holding on by a stitch. I walked to the door and went outside for some much needed air. I decided I need to stay away from her as much I as my body will allow me to.


	5. Holiday spin off chapter part 1

Cate: HAPPY NEW YEAR! (Throws Confettee); (*Playing the song,"If I ruled the world (Remix Version)", by BTR.*) Sorry this is late finally upgraded from DSL! (Direct Satellite Line)  
Natsume: (grumpy and looking out the window mummbling)

Cate: nee natsume cheer up I know mikan isn't here at the moment since Hotaru abducted her for a hour but you have me! (goes to jump on Natsume)

Natsume: (sides steps) Baka. (walks away with his manga)

Cate: (hits the floor with a huge thud) Meanie! Natsume come back here! (gets up and chases after Natsume)  
Ruka: Cate-chan don't own G. A. good thing to cause she would have Hotaru as Queen of the world and me as her man slave (**Shivers**) Ja minna-san (bows and leaves)

Hotaru: (grins with money sign in her eyes) Queen of the World, eh? Not bad. I wouldn't mind that I would be rich. Crab legs for every meal for me only! Mwhahahaha! (going to try to make Cate the new owner of G. A.)

Random guy in the background: What did I just see? O3O

Special Christmas Chapter!

Under the Mistletoe.

Author Prov.

Its Christmas Day and Natsume and Mikan still haven't been caught yet. Right now they are walking in town where they run into Natsume's childhood friends Hotaru Imai and Ruka Nogi. Shockingly Ruka being the nice one invited them to a Holiday party. Natsume accepted cause he looked over to see a super excited Mikan and couldn't say no like he always has done before. Some how he knew he was going to regret it later, but that would have to wait. He only wanted to see her smile her bright goofy smile and show who she really is. For some shocking reason Hotaru took a major liking in Mikan and had a evil glint in her eye when she started dragging Mikan to the nearest clothing store. Couple of hours later Natsume about had it he was tired of waiting for them and Ruka was being surrounded by fangirls and he wasn't the type to just shoo them off even if he was secretly scared of girls because a certain raven haired girl. Natsume could tell ruka was uncomfortable so he got up and grabbed Ruka by his wrist and dragged him away till they got near a spot Natsume reconized imminently the Sakura Tree where he would meet up with Hotaru and Ruka all the time before they had all found out about there powers. He smiled slightly as he had a trip down memory lane. Maybe this would be his first Christmas in years that he would cheerish after all. When Hotaru and Mikan finally left the store Mikan's face was completely scarlet red. Hotaru made her dress up in so many inappropriate clothing like the naughty santa suit for girls and many other tight lace outfits that showed a lot. Mikan was so embarrassed that once Hotaru had her in them she tooken Photos and bought the outfits. Now Hotaru was taking her to get Mikan's long tangled hair done, at a salon. Mikan's hair looked like it never had seen the day of trimming at the ends but shockingly it was softer than silk. When they left from their Mikan's hair was now shoulder length and had a pink streak going down on one side, showing off her Auburn locks. Her bangs barely brushed against her forehead showing her face better. Hotaru content with Mikan's new look dragged her to another store and bought make up. Mikan wasn't complaining anymore. Cause she was threaten by Hotaru so much it finally sunk in that Hotaru means what she threats. Hotaru finally done shopping with mikan, and takes her to the sakura tree to find ruka and natsume by there ruka petting a rabbit and natsume sleeping against the trunk of the old tree. Ruka looked mikan up and down with a nervous look shocked of what Hotaru did the poor girl. But he must admit she looked stunning. Mikan was wearing a blank black spaghetti-strap tank-top and a pair of black skinny jeans that had small tears in it. Mikan had on a locket on that just made the outfit make her look stunning. She was also wearing black boot that zipped up on the side. Ruka was shocked that this was the same girl from what seemed like hours ago. Natsume was passed out and Hotaru saw how ruka went to wake up Natsume and smacked his hand and put a finger on her lips. Now knowing the reason Hotaru did this he stops himself. Gosh he couldn't get over the fact mikan before he extreme make over by Hotaru looked adorible and quite attractive and then her after. She looked like a goddess sent from the heavens with a dark streak in her. Surely Natsume would love this.

Permy: CLIFF HANGER!  
Koko: Hey don't say those mean things! Don't forget I can read your minds!

Permy: Part 2 coming soon  
Koko: No, you know you need to review so do it! :D

Permy: …  
Ruka: Review plz and I will allow you to pet my rabbit! (**holding the rabbit**)


End file.
